


Family Of Mine

by Softasamarshmallow



Series: Baby Lou and his Daddy Harry [14]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Actor Harry, Actor Louis, Annie - Freeform, Baby Louis, Christmas, Daddy Harry, Family, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, small louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 10:20:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13098033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softasamarshmallow/pseuds/Softasamarshmallow
Summary: "Christmas is a time you spend with family, and there’s food and music, and decorations, and gifts-just a nice day to relax and show each other how much we appreciate them.” He continued, waving towards the huge tree standing proudly in the corner of the lounge, brightly wrapped presents stacked underneath, Louis’ eyes growing even larger as he took the sight in.He clambered down Harry’s leg, scuttling across to inspect the tree carefully.He touched the shiny baubles with feather light fingers, trailing reverently down scratchy tinsel and those magical fairy lights, before peeking curiously at the presents, several tags on them reading his name."





	Family Of Mine

**_Who am I to spend my life alone_ **

**_Forever looking for some place to call home_ **

_Louis glanced longingly around his room, the soft covers and plush toys on his bed, the framed photos adorning his walls. He strolled over to the mirror, sighing as he stared pensively at his own reflection staring back at him._

**_Who am I, about to meet myself_ **

**_This should feel right by something don’t…_ **

_He reached for his bag, stuffing the clothes he’d owned before he’d moved here in with a sad smile._

_It’d all been going so well, and he’d thought that maybe…-_

**_I want to start again, so I’ll look within_ **

**_Remember when I’d want in?_ **

**_‘Cause I don’t know who I’ve become_ **

**_But I will trust in it_ **

**_I will trust in it._ **

_He watched the passing cars under his window silently for a brief moment, lost in his melancholy thoughts._

_Well._

_It didn’t matter anymore._

_This was what he’d always wanted, he thought to himself determinedly, ignoring the pangs of denial- the desperate pleas of whataboutmewhataboutmewhataboutme he wanted to scream- his heart was aching with as he took a deep breath to steady himself._

_It didn’t matter._

**_But today, I’ve got to make the best I can of it,_ **

**_‘Cause yesterday is dead and gone,_ **

**_And me along with it_ **

**_I want to start again._ **

_Louis paused at the door, casting one final glance back at the room he’d called his for the past few months, hesitantly jogging back to snatch the photo frame off his bedside table and clutching it tightly to his chest, sighing sadly as he closed the door behind himself._

~

“Daddy?” Harry hummed distractedly, dragging his eyes away from the small screen where he’d been watching the scene they’d just filmed. He kissed Louis on the head, brushing away wayward bangs from glimmering eyes as the small male stared at him curiously.

“Why… Why is he sending him away, Daddy? Does he not want him anymore?” Louis posed tentatively, sticking his thumb in his mouth to suckle on. Harry smiled gently down at him, silent for a moment as he pondered the best way to explain this to his boy- he could understand why his on-screen character had done what he’d done, but even so, it didn’t necessarily mean that he _agreed_ with it.

“Oh, he does, Lou. He wants him to stay so much, because he loves him. And that’s why he’s sending him away, because he wants him to be happy, and he thinks that sending him away to his real parents would make him happy.”

“But he’s happy with him too, Daddy. And those weren’t even his _real_ parents.” Louis pouted up at him, head thumping back gently against his chest. Harry hummed softly in agreement, smiling fondly as he cuddled the younger male closer.

“But he didn’t know that, darling. He just wants what’s best for him-what he _thought_ was best for him- even if that meant sending him away. And you’re right, darling, he is happy, but perhaps he would be even happier with his real parents, don’t you think?” The younger male turned back to the screen, musing over his words quietly.

He didn’t think so, _not at all_.

“I don’t think he would be, Daddy. I know that _I_ wouldn’t be happier.” Louis finally said after a long pause, sticking a finger in his mouth to chew on.

“I think sometimes fake daddies are more… _more_ than real daddies. More better.“ He added quietly, complete with a decisive nod. Harry gasped softly, tightening his arms around his boy as the latter squirmed to face him in his lap, leaning up on to his knees to reach his daddy.

“Oh Lou…”

“You make me the happiest, Daddy, and I love you the very bestest, so you can’t send me away, okay, Daddy?” Louis declared, eyes solemn and lips pulled into a serious line as he gazed intently into his daddy’s face cradled between his small palms.

“Never, Lou. Never.”

~

Harry tapped on the door softly, carefully shuffling the peacefully dozing Louis up his hip. The door cracked open, Niall’s face popping through the gap with a cheery grin, brandishing his slim figure clad in a green sweater- the body of an elf printed on the front- with a proud flourish.

Harry grinned widely at him, emerald orbs sparkling in amusement as he gave him a thumb up in approval. He smiled gratefully at the jovial blonde when he held the door open for him to slip through, carefully cradling the back of Louis head to shield him from any potential bumps as he made his way down the hallway after the merrily skipping Irishman to where Liam was lounging on the couch.

“Hey, H.” Liam greeted, shifting to allow Harry to lay the small male down on the couch. Hewrapped the soft baby fleece throw around him, gently prying his lithe fingers from where they’d been clenched in his top and cooing affectionately as he curled into the blanket with a sleepy snuffle, one small hand fisting into the material instead.

“He gonna be alright for dinner, H?”

“Yeah, I’ll wake him up soon- Just wanted to get a little nap in before he starts to get cranky. Poor dove’s been up since early this morning.”

~

“Darling, it’s time to wake up.” Harry called softly, rubbing warmly down Louis’ back as the small male shifted minutely, blinking blearily up at him.

“Come on, boo, it’s dinner time.” Louis nodded slowly, rubbing at his eyes with a closed fist as he yawned loudly, leaning forwards to topple into his daddy’s arms. He wanted to sleep a bit more, but the thought of food was also making him hungry, and he’d missed being with his daddy.

Louis yawned once more, a cute little mewl slipping from his lips. He snuggled into his daddy, face buried into his neck and arms wrapped loosely around his shoulders, nuzzling into the warm skin with a blissful yelp. Harry chuckled fondly, kissing the mop of tousled hair as he made his way to the restroom to help the younger male wash up, settling him against his hip once more when Louis reached for him with imploring eyes.

“Good morning, sleepy head!” Niall greeted happily when he spotted Louis, bouncing over to give the small male a tight hug. Louis giggled, stretching his arms out to Liam as well as the brunette made his way around the table to them, taking him gently into his arms in a light hug.

“Merry Christmas, Lou.”

“What’s all this, Daddy?” Louis questioned, eyes wide and curious as he stared at the table before them, laden with various rolls and cakes and little pies, and a delectable honey glazed ham taking centre stage.

“Well, it’s Christmas, sweetheart. It’s a day we usually celebrate with family,” Harry explained, giving him a soft smile as Louis turned to him, eyes still wide with awe and lit up with childish excitement.

“Family… Lili and Ni are family too.” Louis mumbled musingly, thinking back to their conversation earlier on in the day as he glanced to the other males lovingly, a shy smile on his lips. Harry laughed lowly, humming in encouragement when his baby looked back at him for confirmation.

“Yes they are, darling. They might not be blood related, like Grandma or Aunt Gemma is, or even like you are to me, but some families you _choose_. And sometimes, those are more important than the one you were born into.” He explained, placing emphasis on the last sentence to assure his boy, as a promise, that he was _his_.

He’d chosen him to be his family, and he did not-would not- regret any of it.

“The most important.” Louis nodded solemnly before squirming in his daddy’s lap so that he could keep looking at the delicious food on the table before him.

“Anyways! Christmas is a time you spend with family, and there’s food and music, and decorations, and gifts-just a nice day to relax and show each other how much we appreciate them.”He continued, waving towards the huge tree standing proudly in the corner of the lounge, brightly wrapped presents stacked underneath, Louis’ eyes growing even larger as he took the sight in.

He clambered down Harry’s leg, scuttling across to inspect the tree carefully.

He touched the shiny baubles with feather light fingers, trailing reverently down scratchy tinsel and those magical fairy lights, before peeking curiously at the presents, several tags on them reading his name.

He couldn’t believe how he’d managed to miss it when he woke up, though he supposed it wasn’t too surprising considering how muddled his brain was then.

 “Gift?” Louis asked quietly, frowning when Harry nodded in reply.

“But I don’t have a present for you, Daddy.” Louis pouted sadly, scuffing his foot against the carpeted floor.

He loved his daddy so much, and he wanted to give Daddy something too, because he wanted Daddy to know how much he loved him, and how thankful he was for him.

Harry huffed out a fond laugh, scooping the dejected boy into his arms and wiggling his fingers into his side, grinning hugely as his boy shrieked in laughter.

“Silly boy. You don’t have to get me anything, Lou. You’re a gift enough- the most precious gift I could’ve ever received- and Daddy is very, very thankful to have you, darling.”

“I love you, Daddy.”

“I love you too, boo. Now, let’s eat!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiiiiii xx Merry Christmas you guys!!! I hope you all have a wonderful time, and that 2017 has treated you well, and then 2018 will treat you even better! 
> 
> This is the christmas fic for this series, like. How could I not write one, am i right! But it's got a scene from Annie (2014 I think?), as in... "It's a hard knock life" Annie ;D I remember watching it a while back and the song she was singing kinda just stuck with me- I remember thinking that i could totally write a scene for this about that! And so here it is.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this, kudos, comment, prompt, the works, if it pleases you, and once again, have a lovely lovely Christmas! <3


End file.
